On a Merc's Honor
by Doctor Wheel
Summary: {Discontinued: Please read the last chapter} Waking up in the desert, wounded, with no recollection of how you got there is not what someone would want. Luckily, these RED guys were kind enough to take me in, maybe I can repay the favor by helping them out. Mercs gotta stand by mercs right? (Self-Insert) Rated T for violence, gore, and language.
1. Desert

**A/N: Hello everyone again. Now I have no idea why I never made a SI(Self Insert) story yet for TF2, this should've been the second or third story I've written, but here it is.**

 **As always, TF2 belongs to Valve.**

* * *

Step. Step. Step. Smack!

Step. Step. Step Smack!

Step. Step. Step. Smack!

I groaned for the umpteenth time as I faceplanted into the ground of this desert. I grudgingly struggled to to my feet as I continued to walk. My right arm clutched around a large cut across my torso, while my left wiped the blood, sweat, and dirt off my face. I hardly got a few feet before falling yet again.

Smack!

"Fuck..."

"Oi! You ok there mate?"

I lifted my face out of the dirt and looked up at the person who said that. I assumed he was Austrailian because of his accent, and he wore a red shirt under a brown colored vest, brown pants, and shoes. He had a slouch hat on his head and wore yellow tinted aviator glasses.

"Yeah..." I said as I strugged to get to my feet, but as I did so, my vision started to blacken and I fell to the ground.

* * *

"Hey doc!"

Medic looked up from his paperwork to see Sniper supporting someone on his shoulder.

Someone who looked like they've been through hell and back.

"Herr Sniper! What-who is this? What happened to them?" the German asked.

"I don't know doc, found the bloke in the desert like this. Dunno how he's still alive with wounds like this,"

"Then stop standing there and help me get him to a table, dummkopf!" Medic snapped.

Sniper moved as fast as he could and gently placed the unconscious person on the table. He also placed a black backpack and a blue bucket hat on the table as well.

"What is this?"

"I think I belongs to him doc, he was wearing these things when I found him,"

"Hmm, ok then... I'll fix him up then, clean yourself off," he pointed to the blood that was on Sniper's right side of his body. "I'd had Scout and Demoman clean the base today, and I do not want it to be dirty again,"

Sniper mumbled something inaudible as he walked out of the Med-Bay.

With the Australian gone, Medic turned his attention to his patient. He quickly went over the possible injuries he may have.

"Laceration across the chest and back, couple of broken ribs, cut across the head..." as he listed the injuries, he took notice on who the patient was. He was fairly young, most likely in his late teens, short, black hair, and lean. He wore a gray shirt, which was cut up, blue jean shorts, light gray sneakers with black, crew cut socks. " _What are you doing in the desert?_ " Medic thought as he positioned the mounted Medi-Gun on the teen.

As the Medi-Gun healed him, Medic decided to investigate what was inside the backpack. But as he tried to open it, he found out the zipper wouldn't open. He tried with all his might but couldn't open the backpack, and after five minutes the German gave up on opening the backpack. He checked up on the teen before heading back to his desk to finish his paperwork.

* * *

"Gah!" I yelped before clutching my head. I always forgot waking up too fast makes the blood flow way too fast to your head. As I brought my hands down, I noticed there wasn't blood, dirt, or sweat on them. Apart from a scars around my chest, I'd looked good as new, even my shirt was sown back up.

I took the time to get my bearings. I looked around and found I was in some kind of medical facility, and I was on one of the hospital beds, no check that, make that an operating table with a bloody, white cloth on top.

"If I'm missing any organs, I am so killing the first person I meet," I said to myself.

"Feeling well I presume?" a voice with a German accent said.

I looked to my left to find a man with a bloodied vest over a white shirt, which had its sleeves rolled up, black pants tucked into boots, and had small specticales.

"Do I know you?" I asked the man.

"No," he adjusted his glasses. "But you are looking quite better than what you did when you came in with Herr Sniper,"

"Sniper?" I asked, slightly confused. "Is that his name?"

"No, it's more like his workplace name,"

"Let me guess, you're the Medic,"

"Yes," Medic said. "What's your name?"

"Why do you need my name for?"

"Uh, just so I can actually call you something other than "you" or something else,"

I cocked my head at the request, I blinked before answering,

"Austin,"

"Oh, ok,"

"What? Were you expecting something more?"

"Ah, no," Medic said as he looked over me. "Hm, you healed well, but I have to ask, what were you doing out there in the first place, and with such bad injuries?"

"I wish I could tell you doctor, buuuuuuuuuut I don't remember," I picked up my bucket hat and plopped it on my head.

"Do you have amnesia or something?"

I chuckled. "Nah, though I was in a city before that...I kinda just woke up here,"

"Ok...but how could you survive for that long with that kind of injuries?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I dunno, I'm tough?" I said as something else popped up in my mind. "Hey, where am I anyways?"

"You are at the RED HQ,"

" _RED? Well that explains the RED get up,_ " I thought. "RED sounds like an acronym for something, what is it?"

"It stands for Reliable Excavations and Demolitions,"

"An excavation company? What kind of excavation company needs someone called Sniper and Medic?"

"It's because we are mercenaries, Austin,"

"Really? I'm a merc too!"

Medic started to laugh uncontrollably, something I didn't expect from him. "Oh t-t-that's a good one," he said in-between laughs. "Nice one,"

"I'm not joking Medic! I'm a legit merc!"

"B-b-but you're too young to be a merc,"

"He's not,"

A man wearing a red balaclava and suit suddenly appeared out of nowhere behind the table. He was casually smoking a cigarette with his right hand.

"Oh, Austin this is Spy, Spy..."

Spy lifted his hand. "I know who he is already, Medic,"

"You do?"

Spy nodded. "He's considered one of the youngest and deadliest mercs in the entire Western Hemisphere, with a personal kill count at least over ten thousand."

Medic had his mouth wide open.

"See? At least someone knows," I said. "Wait, how do you know anyways? I don't think I've met you before,"

"I have my ways," Spy said as he blew a puff of smoke. "So what brings you here?"

"To be honest, I just woke up here, in the desert, wounded, and no memory of how I got here,"

Before Spy could respond, the double doors in the front of the room burst open and four men ran in carrying a fifth man.

"Medic!" a young man shouted. Accompanied with him was a man wearing a hardhat, a man with a battle helmet, and a man with a beanie. The four were carrying a man I instantly recognized.

Sniper.

The sniper looked worse for the wear. His face was a ghostly pale with a tinge of green, he was sweating profusely, and smelled of vomit.

"Sniper!" Medic shouted. "What happened to him?"

"I think he ate something bad doc," the man in the beanie said.

"What did he eat?"

"A sandwich..." Sniper was able to wheeze out. "In the fridge,"

"Idiot! That sandwich was supposed to be thrown away, it was moldy!" he turned to the young man. "Scout! Didn't I tell you to empty the fridge of spoiled food?"

"I did! Or I think I did...oops,"

Medic groaned.

"Hey! Pyro was going to set the kitchen on fire again, all right?"

"Well isn't that great, we're down a soldier because of your inattentiveness, small fry!" the man in the battle helmet shouted at Scout. "You can fix Sniper, right Doctor?"

"Nein," Medic said. "The Medi-Gun only heals physical wounds, not illnesses like food poisoning,"

"Guess we have to battle with only eight men today, Soldier," the man in the hardhat said. "Unless we can find someone else to replace him..."

"Nah I'm ok, ma-" Sniper suddenly vomited on the floor.

"No you are not ok, help me get him on a table, Engineer," Medic said.

"So anyone knows who we can replace Sniper with?" Engi asked as he helped Sniper to a table.

"I can take Sniper's place," I said.

"Ah...who are you?" Scout asked.

"Name's Austin," I tipped my hat to the men.

"Pffffft, yeah right kid, this job's for men,"

"I will not tolerate children on my battlefield!" Soldier shouted in my face. "You will not turn it into more of a daycare than it is already with Scout,"

"Yeah! Wait what?!"

"Exactly, you kids are weak, let me prove it. Hit me Scout!"

"Oh it is on," Scout threw a hard punch at Soldier's jaw, but it didn't even move his face, in fact, it hurt Scout more than Soldier. "OW! That really freaking hurt!"

"HA! See! You are weak, and I'm sure Twinkletoes over here is just as we-"

 **'THWACK!'**

Soldier fell to the ground unconscious, while the four other men looked at me in awe.

"Oops," I said as I retracted my arm. "I meant to knock him off his feet, not to slumberland," I said sheepishly.

* * *

"Well this blows," I said as I sat in RED's intelligence room. After putting Soldier to sleep, the team made me Sniper's replacement for the battle at a place called 2Fort. But, I was forced to guard the RED's briefcase, and I bored out of my mind.

I showed the team what weapons I used before we shipped out to 2Fort. A single-shot marksman revolver, a flashbang gun, and a tactical umbrella. The umbrella confused most of the mercs at first, until I showed them its functions as a sword, shield, and laser gun.

I also smirked when Scout said he pissed his pants.

To pass time while waiting for someone to come into the intel room, I fiddled with my weapons, looked at the pretty lights on the computer servers, looked at the large control room, and drew a smiley face on the wall with my laser gun.

I was finishing up my smiley face when I heard a Scout coming. I turned only to find him run into me. I got up just as the BLU Scout touched the briefcase and aimed my revolver at him.

"Don't even think about it," I said.

I noticed that he was smiling, who the hell would smile at their own demise?

"What the fuck you smiling fo-" I stopped speaking as a sharp pain entered my back. I glanced backwards to see the BLU Spy smirking at me while removing his knife from my back. "What a low blow," I said as I blasted the Spy's head into a million, bloody pieces.

I turned back to the Scout, who had his mouth wide open in surprise. He started to run away with the briefcase, but not before I stabbed him through the chest with my umbrella and opened it. BLU Scout's entire body was split into two, horizontally.

"Fucking prick," I said as I placed the briefcase back onto the desk. "Should've seen that Spy coming," I mumbled to myself.

As I reloaded my revolver, I heard a large group of people headed my way. I groaned.

"I shouldn't be doing this," I said as I got into a battle stance. "I always feel bad for those when I'm finished,"

My frown turned into a grin.

"Not,"

* * *

 **A/N: Phew, that was a long ass first chapter. Let me know what you think in the reviews, I'm going to work on other things now. Now bye.**

 **-D.W**


	2. Battle at 2Fort

**A/N: Ditto. Thanks to Bayoboo, Metherato, and ahnjoseph87 for following and faving!**

* * *

"Defend the intelligence, maggots!" Soldier shouted to Medic and Demoman as they ran out of spawn. The three were killed trying to get past the BLU defenses, but were alerted that the intelligence room was being attacked once they spawned.

Medic suddenly gasped.

"What is it Doctor? Did you forget your manliness in spawn?" Soldier jeered.

"No! I forgot that Austin isn't hooked up to Respawn, if he dies..."

Soldier then threw his rocket launcher down on the ground, grabbed Medic and Demoman by their collars, and proceeded to drag the two behind him as he ran to the intel room.

"You BLU maggots better not had laid a hand on my compatriot or else I wi-AUUUGH!" Soldier was suddenly knocked over by an unknown entity, leaving Medic and Demo on the ground slightly dazed. "HEEEEEELP!"

Medic was the first to recover and saw Soldier was currently trying not to die by a rather large gray Husky wearing a black colored vest. The dog's jaws were firmly clamped down on Soldier's left arm. "Demo! Help me get this canine off of Soldier!" the German said.

"I dunno, doc," the Scotsman said. "He sure likes Soldier-boy's arm,"

A sharp whistle echoed through the hallway, causing the dog to let go of Soldier's arm. The dog leapt off the American as it walked up to a familiar person.

"Sorry about that, thought you guys were more BLU mercs," Austin said.

* * *

"Oh thank goodness you're ok!" Medic said as he tried to walk over to me, only to stop after glancing at my dog.

"Oh! Almost forgot. This is my dog, Striker. Striker-RED mercs," I said. "He's a Husky-wolf hybrid,"

Striker barks back.

"But, you didn't have a dog when you came here," Medic said. "How did he come here?"

"I thought I told you guys," I said as I cocked my head at the German. "And I believe Soldier is losing way more blood than humanly possible,"

Medic's attention immediately turned away from Striker and to the bleeding Soldier.

" _Shit, forgot about that,_ " I thought as Medic healed Soldier. " _Shouldn't let them know about my little secret,_ "

"Are you ok?" he asked me. "Any wounds of any sorts?"

"No...actually yes, one, a Spy poked his little knife into my back..."

"WHAT?!"

"Is that bad or something?"

Soldier and Demo exchanged confused glances as Medic continued to sputter. "B-b-b-b-b-b-but...i-i-i-i-impos-s-sible..."

"Hello? Earth to Medic? Is this bad or what?"

"YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!" he screamed into my face.

I wiped the spit off my face. "Whattya mean dead?"

Medic composed himself before continuing. "When a Spy backstabs you, you are dead, no exceptions. Only if you're invincible or wearing the Razorback you are immune to backstabs,"

I blinked as I took in this new information. "So why am I not dead then?" I asked Medic.

"I was hoping that you would know," he replied. He was about to say something else when I held up my hand to silence him.

"BLU Scout's coming again-Striker..." he nodded at me and ran back into the intel room.

Moments later the screams of the BLU Scout was heard, followed by Striker coming out of the room with Scout's right leg in his mouth. He placed it at my feet while giving me a happy look.

"Who's a good boy?" I said all lovey-dovey. "Oh and Striker and I kinda trashed the intel room. Its like covered in blood, body parts, internal organs, stuff like that, you know?" I motioned to Striker. "C'mon Striker, let's go!"

"Where do you think you're going?" Soldier asked as he stepped towards me.

"To get BLU's intel, buckethead. Considering no one had got it yet, and it's been, what? Two hours..."

"That is no excuse! You will defend the in-"

At that point, I pulled out my flashbang gun, blinded everyone, and hightailed out of there. I was not willing to just stay in the intel room for the entire day.

Time to work.

* * *

BLU Heavy and Medic made their way across the bridge. Most classes would flee at the sight of this duo.

Notice the key word: _most_.

"Here I co-AAAAAAUUUGHHH" Heavy shouted as a large figure pounced on him, Medic could only watch in horror as his buddy was torn to pieces by a large Husky.

"Hello there," BLU Medic turned to find the barrel of a revolver pointed at his face. "Nothing personal, but you'll be joining him very soon," the person holding the revolver said.

 **'BANG!'**

BLU Medic fell to the ground with a hole in his head.

The person wiped the blood from the close range shot from his face when he heard people behind him.

"If you know what's good for you will run!" BLU Soldier shouted, following close behind him was BLU Pyro.

The mercs charged the two individuals only to be blinded by a bright flash. When the two could see again, the two targets were nowhere to be found.

"Come out here and fight like a man!" he shouted as he looked around for the two. When he looked back, he was smacked right in the face by a fist. Soldier was slammed into the wall of the BLU fort.

"Looking for me?" the teen said as he avoided a shotgun blast from Pyro. He grabbed Pyro's head and jerked it to the left, snapping his neck. As he dropped Pyro, Soldier recovered and tackled the teen.

"I'll beat the crap out of you and your stupid dog!" he said, while holding a pickaxe in his left hand.

The teen headbutted Soldier and kicked him off him, while the dog finished the American of by tearing out his throat.

"Thanks boy," he said to the dog, while running a hand over his head. "Let's go,"

* * *

I was about to reach the courtyard when I heard the familiar beeping sounds of a BLU sentry. I quickly grabbed Striker's vest before he ran into the sights of the sentry.

" _Shit, how am I getting past that?_ " I thought. As I formulated an idea, I heard someone decloaking behind me. I instinctively wiped out and pointed my revolver at the offender.

Spy.

At least, that's what I thought he was.

"You RED or BLU?" I said.

"It's me..." "Spy" said.

"Answer the damn question,"

"RED,"

I eyed him for a couple more seconds before lowing the revolver. "Good, I rather not get poked back there again,"

"You were killed?"

"No, only thing that was killed was my pride," I said. "Have anything to disable that?" I motioned to the sentry.

Spy pulled out what looked to be an AM/FM radio. "Yes," he whistled as he disappeared.

I peeked around the corner to find the sentry disabled. Whatever Spy did with that radio did the job. I ran towards the sentry and sliced it to pieces.

"Sentry down!"

That was the BLU Engineer. I rolled to the right to avoid a shotgun blast, before ramming my umbrella right under his chin and out of the top of his head.

"Thanks Spy!" I didn't know where he went, but I'm sure he heard me.

Sliding down the handrails, I ran into the BLU intel room and swiped the briefcase off the desk. "Wonder what's in here?" I said to myself.

"Alert! The enemy has taken the Intelligence!"

"Guess I have to find out later," I headed back the way I can only to find the same Medic-Heavy combo coming down the spiral-ramp. I doubled back, and motioned to Striker. He nodded and went the other way.

I went back out around the corner, "Yo fatty, miss me?" I taunted.

The BLU Heavy revved up his minigun and started shooting me. In response, I opened my umbrella and used it as a shield. The bullets pinged harmlessly off the umbrella's material.

I whistled to myself as I waited for Striker to strike. I didn't have to wait long.

"Uh oh, um, ok... this is really ba-AAAAAAAAAAUGH!"

"DOCTOR!"

I used that distraction to run up towards the Russian and swung my umbrella. After a flurry of slashes, it looked liked I didn't do anything, at least for a few seconds. He then exploded into a pile of nothingness.

"Striker...Striker-no! You'll spoil your dinner," I said to him as he gobbled up Medic's heart before going for other organs.

 **Time Skip**

Getting back to RED's base wasn't that hard, considering the only person who was there to stop me was the BLU Sniper, who I had the pleasure of smashing his skull in with my fist.

I also had the satisfaction of quartering the BLU Scout as he was trying to make off with RED's intel.

I made my way into RED's intel room and plopped both briefcases on the desk. Striker came in a few moments later panting, his muzzle was stained red.

"Hey, it's your fault for gorging yourself silly not mine," I said to him as he curled up in a corner. "Fatass..."

Just then, the team walked into the intel room, some were surprised that they had won, and others were shocked on how messy the room was. "Hi, guys!" I said. "Oh don't mind the blood and body parts that litter the room, that's not a concern," I dipped my finger into a red puddle and inspected it. "Wait, no, this is jam, everything else is blood,"

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Me: Note to self: Put Striker on a diet.** **And yeah, I kinda screwed over BLU today. Hopefully Soldier won't kill me for flashbanging him and running.**

 **Soldier: Come here, cupcake.**

 **Me: Nope, see you next chapter!**

 **-D.W**


	3. Jack and Jill

**A/N: Ditto. Thanks to HeadCollector and Pikminfan for following and faving!**

* * *

 **Approximately 5 hours after RED Sniper's discovery**

"P-p-p-please..."

 **'Ca-chick!'**

"Not until you tell me where he is,"

A female teen pressed the barrel of an anti-tank rifle into the chest wound of a man wearing tan army fatigues. She had long, black hair tied into a high ponytail. She wore a white visor, a blue colored tanktop, an unbuttoned, green combat slacks held up by a utility belt, and brown sneakers. Scattered around the room were armored men, all dead with gunshot and knife wounds.

"I-I-I swear I don't know where he went, he just disappeared, I swear! Please! I don't know!" the man begged.

Her eyes narrowed at the man. "Hmph, I guess you don't know then,"

The man sighed.

"Useless..."

 **'Click!'**

A shower of blood and guts covered the walls of the corner the man was sitting in, or used to be sitting in.

The teen sighed as she shouldered the rifle with its strap. "And yet another dead end," she muttered as she walked out of the room, taking out her combat knife from one of the dead men as she did. She exited the main compound building as one of its window's blew open from an explosion.

The compound was about as large as a baseball field with six smaller buildings around one large one. The entire place was surrounded by a barbed wire fence. Right now most of the buildings were destroyed and on fire, with dead bodies littering the ground every few feet.

She stepped over the dead bodies as she approached a CH-47 Chinook. The helicopter was outfitted with a gatling gun on its undercarriage, a well as a missile launcher on each of its sides. She pulled open the side hatched, entered the helicopter and plopped down on one of the passenger seats.

"Fucking hell," she said as she rubbed her face with her hands. "Where the fuck is he?"

She let the rifle sit on the seat as she got up and headed for the pilot's seat. "Not one person from where he was captured knows where he is, what bullcrap is that?" she huffed. "Either there's something I don't know, or he escaped...again. But then he would've contacted me if he did, somehow,"

She started up the helicopter. "Bro, wherever you are," she said. "I hope you're safe,"

* * *

 **Present Day**

"For the fiftieth time, Medic, I do NOT need this fucking Respawn crap,"

"But Austin..."

"Do you think I need a Respawn when I work? No! Now go away, I wanna sleep,"

Medic let out a huff as he walked away from me and Striker. Ever since we got back to RED HQ, the German doctor had been nagging me to hook up with Respawn. I've hated the concept of a respawn, it doesn't teach you how not to die.

"Maybe I should find a place to sleep first," I said. "Wonder if the couch's open," For the past hour, I've been trying to sleep sitting against the wall of one of the many hallways in RED HQ. I motioned to Striker to follow me as I tried to find a place to lie down without being disturbed.

"I wonder where's sis is right now," I said to myself. "She's probably tearing her hair out trying to find us,"

"Like she doesn't do that already," Striker said. Oh yeah, he can talk. Why he didn't do that earlier? Because, it would freak out most of the other mercs, and because I found out about that Medic likes to examine the unusual. "I swear she's extremely overprotective sometimes, even with me,"

Suddenly Scout came around a corner. I sure hope he never heard our conversation. "Yo! Uh...shoot never thought of a nickname for you yet,"

"Don't, I hate nicknames, give me one and you're fucking dead,"

Scout already knew how proficient I was in killing so he stopped thinking of a name. "Ah, anyways, Sniper told me to thank you for covering for him,"

"Tell him 'you're welcome'," I started to walk away when the Bostonian called out to me.

"Hey, Austin, why do you have a knife wound in your back?"

I looked back to him. "A what?"

"A knife wound, like the one you get when a Spy...wait, how aren't you dead from that?"

I felt my back and sure enough there was a hole in my shirt along with an open wound with blood slowly trickling out. I had forgotten about it when I went to get BLU's intelligence.

"I dunno, but I think BLU Spy and Scout were surprised that I never died from a backstab,"

"Never heard someone surviving a backstab before..."

"Welp, Scout, there's a first for everything," I said as I walked away with Striker. As soon as I was out of an earshot from Scout, I said to Striker, "Did I really forget that I had an open wound back there?"

"You do have a rather absurdly high pain tolerance, which may or may not be a factor," he said.

"Oh yeah, I remember why I forgot, I was too busy chastising you for your gluttony,"

The dog-wolf hybrid rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah,"

I leaned against the wall, and closed my eyes. I gritted my teeth as I felt a burning sensation slowly crawl over the wound. As it dissipated, I let out a breath of air. "Isn't healing supposed to be painless?" I mumbled to myself.

"Even though you're a shadow elemental, you're still human," Striker said.

"I was being sarcastic," I adjusted my hat before I resumed looking for a place to sleep.

* * *

Spy called the mercs to a meeting to tell them more about their new arrival.

"So, I've may have told some of you this already, but for those who didn't listen up," he said. "What we have with us isn't just an average seventeen year old, no, we have the most feared mercenary in the Western Hemisphere,"

"Who?" Scout asked.

"Jack the Ripper,"

"Jack? As in Jack from The Jack and Jill duo?" Sniper said in disbelief. "Spook, this is the craziest idea you put forth. There's no way he's Jack the Ripper,"

The Jack and Jill duo are a notorious brother and sister mercenary group. They're known for killing their targets in extremely gruesome fashion, as well as being feared by almost everyone in the world. The two are known to be extremely dangerous, even when separated.

"Yeah, even though he kills efficiently, he's way too complacent to be Jack," Engi said.

Spy blew you a puff of smoke. "I assure you, Austin IS Jack the Ripper,"

"Then why didn't he tell us then?"

"Would YOU tell someone else you're a psychopathic, mercenary who has no morals whatsoever?"

"Touché,"

"How do you know he's Jack?" Medic asked the Frenchman.

"Five months ago, I saw him..."

 **Flashback**

 _Spy shivered as he walked along the snowy sidewalk of a nighttime New York. Both teams had been put on a six-week ceasefire so Respawn could be worked on for annual repairs. So instead of spending it with his less intelligent co-workers, he decided to pay a visit to an old friend who worked at a tavern in the busy city._

 _He pulled his coat tighter as a cold gust of wind swept by him. "I sure hope he's still here," he said to himself. He looked up to find that he arrived at the place._

 _The tavern was a small, and slightly deteriorating building tucked in between two larger concrete buildings. It had two glass windows, a wooden door, and two small, dead bushes outside the door. The bright red sign outside a window said, "Eight of Spades"._

 _Spy opened the door to the tavern. For being quite old, it still was crowded. Tough looking men sat at tables, or were leaning on the wall. Everyone gave a glance at the Frenchmen, before returning to their conversation or drinks._

 _"Ah, Jules!" Spy found a balding, older man with a bushy, white beard waving at him from behind the counter. He wore a blue, long sleeved, striped shirt tucked into khaki pants with a brown belt. He had large owl-like glasses, which made him appear to have large eyes. "How long has it been, five, ten years?" he asked._

 _"Fifteen," Spy said._

 _The man stared at Spy in shock. "Has it really been that long?" he said in disbelief._

 _Spy nodded._

 _"Hmph, curse my age..."_

 _"Raphael, I'm surprised you kept this establishment open. I thought by know you would've closed down,"_

 _Raphael shook his head as he chuckled. "Jules, I may be old, but I'm not helpless just yet. I'll retire when I'm dead,"_

 _Spy smiled. That was typical of Raphael, he doesn't know when to quit._

 _"So what brings you here?"_

 _"I just wanted to see how you're doing, considering you're my mentor,"_

 _Raphael grunted as he wiped a mug. "How nice of you,"_

 _"You don't very excited about my return," Spy said._

 _"Oh I am, Jules..." he put the mug away. "I just don't like being reminded by the fact I was an assassin-you'll understand when you're old like me,"_

 _Spy nodded lightly as he lighted another cigarette. As he did someone burst through the door, catching everyone's attention. He was a skinny, and lanky man. He wore a heavy coat over a suit and an fedora. The man ran up towards Spy and Raphael._

 _"Ralph, please, you gotta help me," the man said in between breaths. "They found me a-a-a-and I-I-I-"_

 _"Woah, woah, woah there, breathe and talk slower so I can understand," Raphael said. "Who's this "they"?"_

 _The man composed himself but still talked with a sense of urgency. "Jack and Jill,"_

 _The bar went completely silent when the man uttered those words, even the jukebox turned off._

 _"Please, Ralph," he grabbed the man's shirt. "I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"_

 _Raphael pushed the man off him. "I'm sorry, Lucas, but I can't do anything," he said somberly. "You're a dead man walking right now,"_

 _"Ralph you must have something, please I'm begging you!"_

 _"The old man's right Lucas..." the man froze when he heard that voice. He slowly turned around to face the speaker._

 _Standing in the doorway to the tavern was a seventeen year old with a bucket hat. He appeared unfazed by the cold since he was wearing only a thin black jacket over a blue shirt, along with blue jean shorts. He wore a black backpack on his back, and carried a silver colored umbrella in his right hand._

 _"...he can't do anything to save you," the teen said as he finished his sentence._

 _"No! Wait! I can get the money, please, tell Gordon I can, please! I just need more time! Please Jack!"_

 _Jack chuckled. "Oh I like this part, it's so cute how they try and beg their way out,"_

 _Lucas bit his lip, before pulling out a revolver and firing at the hitman._

 _Jack deflected each bullet with a swing from his umbrella before racing up to the man and cutting off his arm with the gun._

 _Everyone watched in shock as they saw the seemingly harmless umbrella cut off the man's limb._

 _Lucas stared in horror at his lost limb, but had no time to think it out as the umbrella was pressed against his throat._

 _"Listen, here's the two ways it can go: one, death by Jill or two, death by me," Jack said. "Which one?"_

 _"Fuck you,"_

 _"What's that? You want the quick way? Fine by me,"_

 _He pushed the man back. As he did so a bullet crashed through a window and entered Lucas' skull. He was violently thrown into the counter before slumping over, dead._

 _Jack wiped the blood splatter off his face, and reached into his pockets. He pulled out a wad of bills and tossed it to Raphael. "Here's for the window," he said. And just like that, he left._

 _"Kids these days," Raphael muttered as he pocketed the cash._

 _Spy never heard him. He was still replaying the events that just had happened in from of him. He heard of Jack and Jill and their exploits before but never thought they were true, until now. But the thing that surprised him the most was how young Jack was. Sure he knew they were young, but he didn't know HOW young. The Frenchman shivered; this was one person he did not want to see again._

 **Present**

"...and that is why I believe our newcomer is this notorious mercenary," Spy concluded.

The mercs looked at each other with worried looks. They felt uneasy being around someone who could kill easily on a dime.

"Hmm, maybe that's why he doesn't like the concept of Respawn," Medic mused.

"Um, he's not going to go all pyscho-madman killdozer on us right?" Scout asked, slightly terrified.

"I doubt so, considering we saved him," Spy said.

"Well that's a re-"

"SCOUT YOU SONOFABITCH!" the Bostonian froze.

The team turned to find the teen soaking wet; a metal bucket was at his feet. "You are going to die,"

The mercs turned to the youngest member, who was shaking uncontrollably. "B-b-b-but-"

"You have three seconds to get a running start- 1...2..."

Scout "eeped" and quickly ran out of the room. But then Austin did something that caught everyone off guard.

He started to laugh.

"He bought it! Holy crap, he actually brought it!" he said. "So fucking worth it!"

"So Scout never-" said Engi.

"Nope! I fooled you guys too did I?" he asked.

The mercs looked at each other and thought the same thing,

" _He's crazy,_ "

* * *

 **A/N: Note to self: Scout is easily fooled.**

 **Till next time,**

 **-D.W**


	4. Jack THE Ripper pt 1

**A/N: Ditto. This was supposed to be a long chapter but I've decided to split it up into two parts. Part 2 should be out soon.**

* * *

I quietly sat outside the base as I dried off from my prank. My shirt, shoes, and socks lay off to the side, while my hat hung behind me by its strap. "Hmm, I wonder how gullible the others are?" I asked myself. "Maybe I'll try something later with them,"

Striker was at my side, sleeping as usual. To pass the time, I decided to watch the sun slowly dip below the horizon, turning the sky from a dark blue to a bright mixture of pink and orange and then back to dark blue.

I sighed. Even though I was staying with some eccentric individuals, I was actually quite bored, almost as if the weird had become the norm for me.

Since I had nothing else to do, I tried to think how the heck I ended up in this New Mexican town. I kinda lied to Medic when he asked me: I knew the events leading up to my arrival, but not the actual arrival part.

Before I could think anymore I heard my name being called,

"Oi, Austin! You there?"

I know that accent from anywhere. I nudged Striker awake, who proceeded to yawn.

"What time is it?" he asked with a yawn.

"Nighttime, c'mon, let's go inside," I said.

I grabbed my clothes and walked barefoot to the Australian. "I gotta say, you got us there pretty good," he said. "I thought you were going to murder Scout for a second,"

"Thanks!" I gave him a small smile. "So have you found him yet?" After scaring Scout, the team tried to tell him it was only a prank, but the Bostonian was nowhere to be found.

"Nah, but I think it's better without the loudmouth," I silently agreed with him.

We walked into the base through a door that led into the kitchen. "Why are you guys so interested in my bag?" I asked the surprised group of mercs who were fiddling with my bag.

"Uh, no reason," Soldier said. "I am not here anymore," he placed a bucket over his head and ran straight into the wall.

"Give it, now," I snapped. Medic reluctantly tossed the bag to me as he went over to check up on Soldier. The rest of the mercs left to elsewhere.

"They've been trying to open that thing ever since you went outside," Sniper explained. "Why only you can open it?"

"Magic," I said to him as I slung a strap over my shoulder. He shrugged and left, leaving only me and Spy in the kitchen.

"So are you going to help us tomorrow?" Spy asked.

"No, only reason why I helped was because Snipes here was sick,"

"So you're leaving,"

"Not exactly,"

"..."

"I have nowhere to go right now," I explained. "Besides it's not like I'm in a hurry to go somewhere, _Jules_ ,"

Spy was taken back slightly as I said his name. "How..."

"I know things," I said. "And I saw you when I killed Lucas Hormel; you're lucky I got him,"

"Why?"

"Cause, he was going to kill you," I said bluntly.

Spy cigarette fell out of his mouth. "I-I-I was a target?"

I nodded. "Lucas thought he was getting killed because of his debt to his boss, but the true reason I killed him was to save your ass,"

I could tell Spy was freaking out on the inside. "Why did he want to kill me?"

"I don't know, that's Jill's job. I just kill people,"

I started to walk away then I stopped and said something else to him, "You know why I gave you my real name?" I asked him.

"...no,"

"Because, Jack is the name I give to people I have to kill,"

* * *

 **Around the exact same time**

"Ok Alisa, where could your suicidal brother be?" the female teen pinched the bridge of her nose as she sat in one of the many passenger seats. She had landed the chopper and took sometime to rest and recover from her search. When she awoke she resumed her search, but ran into a problem.

She had no idea where to go next.

She already searched at least half of North America, as well as dozens of cities, but no sign of her lost brother. Any informants she had on hand also had no information on him as well.

"Wait, did I check everyone?" she pulled a notebook from one of her pockets and went down the names that were crossed out. But then something crossed her eyes,

A name not yet crossed out.

" _How did I miss that?_ " she thought as she looked at it. " _Oh god not her,_ "

She was about to toss the book across the helicopter when her mind told her to reconsider. Sure she wanted to find him, but not with _her_. She looked at the name again before getting up and snatching a phone. She dialed the number, and let it ring.

"Hello?" the voice said on the other end.

"Sis, its me Alisa. I need a favor..."

* * *

"ATTEN HUT!" Soldier shouted. "WAKE UP YOU MAGGOTS! BLU TEAM WILL EASILY ROLL OVER YOUR LAZY ASSES!"

"If he does that everyday, I'm going to tear his manhood out," Striker said with a groan as he tried to go back to sleep. The two of us decided to take over the couch for the night.

"Mmm kay," I half said/mumbled as I cleaned my revolver. Unlike Striker, I was more of a morning person, and I was probably up an hour before Soldier started shaking up the base with his thundering voice. "I wonder how RED's going to do today?"

"I don't care, just stop making noise,"

I rolled my eyes at him as I saw Engi walk into the living room. "Morning Engi," I said to him.

"Morning," he said back to me as he grabbed a frying pan and put it on the stove. "I was expecting you to be still sleeping, partner," he said as he looked into the fridge.

"Nope, I tend to get up early. So does Soldier do that everyday?"

"Yeah pretty much, even when we don't have to go to work," he took out a carton of eggs and placed it on the counter.

I could hear Striker growling softly at that. "No you may not tear out Soldier's jewels," I said between my teeth to him.

"Say something, Austin?"

"No...so you cook for the others?"

"Well, we rotate the job of cooking everyday, though I'm one of the better cooks. The only other person who can cook a decent meal is Pyro, but he likes to burn the food though,"

"I can see why," I said running a hand through my hair. "So where you guys going today?"

"Upward, about a two hour drive there. I think we're going to be out for the entire day, it's too bad you're not coming,"

"Well I don't want BLU team to be 'ahem' punished again like how it was yesterday,"

Engi chuckled. "If only it was as easy as you make it sound, Jack,"

I nearly dropped my revolver when he mentioned that name. "Engi, why did you just call me Jack?"

"Cause you're Jack the Ripper," he explained as he crack two eggs and dropped the yolks in the pan.

"And you know this...?"

"Spy told us before you pranked Scout,"

" _Figures..._ " I thought. "So I'm assuming that you all know I'm Jack the Ripper already?"

"Yup," he slid the eggs onto a plate. "So where's your sister?"

"Don't know, don't care," I said as I put my revolver away. "She's the overprotective one anyways, even though I can fuck shit up like no tomorrow,"

"Yo Jackie!"

"Oh god," I muttered as I turned around to face the slugger. "Don't ever call me that,"

Scout put his hand up defensively. "Hey, it has a nice ring to it,"

"Jackie is a girl name,"

"...oh,"

Eventually the rest of the mercs filed into the living room and kitchen area and got their breakfast, over-easy eggs and bacon, from the Texan. I quietly ate my portion while Striker gnawed on a thighbone I found in Med-Bay.

"Uh, Austin where did you find that bone?" Medic asked.

"In the Med-Bay, why?"

The German jerked back in shock. "I NEED THAT BONE!" he yelled at me.

"Why do you need a bone? Can't the Medi-Gun simply heal it?"

"Yes, but I'd like to keep things like that on hand! Do you know how much those things cost?"

I rolled my eyes as I took out a bundle of cash, and tossed it to him. "Here," I said nonchalantly. "Oh and they cost like three hundred a piece by the way,"

I didn't notice everyone was looking at me until I looked back up. "What? I gotta feed him somehow,"

 **Time Skip**

Eventually the mercs left to Upward, leaving only me and Striker in the base alone.

"So how do you like the mercs so far?" I asked the dog-wolf.

"They're ok," he said with a shrug. "An odd group are they?"

I nodded. "Yeah, but I wished Spy didn't tell them who I actually was. Kinda defeats the purpose of being a ghost merc,"

"Well they were going to find out one way or another,"

I ran my finger across the blade of a combat knife I liked to keep hooked on one of my belt loops. I was about to say something back to him when my ears perked up from something.

Then I was violently flung forward and blacked out.

* * *

"This sucks," Scout said as the RED team headed back to RED HQ in a large van. The battle at Upward was suddenly cancelled and postponed to tomorrow because of a glitch that inadvertently blew up the payload. The mercs were already an hour or so into the drive when Ms. Pauling told them of the news.

"Yeah..." Soldier said, slightly disappointed.

"It's not like you're on a ceasefire, Soldier," she said over the radio. "Besides it's only a d-wait- what?"

"Something came up Ms. Pauling?" Engi asked, his attention slightly shifting from the road to the dash-mounted radio.

"Yes, Administrator says something going down at your HQ. She doesn't know what it is because the cameras went down but she knows something up because of the audio,"

"Just curious, what did it sound like?"

"She says screaming, a lot of screaming,"

The mercs looked at each other with nervous looks.

"I-I-I'll be there to secure the scene, j-just get back to your HQ, ok?" she said. "Pauling out,"

The radio went silent.

"Hang on boys, I'm putting the pedal to metal," Engi said as he stomped on the accelerator and drove way past the speed limit.

 **Time Skip**

The mercs arrived at the HQ about twenty minutes later. They found multiple vans, similar to theirs, parked outside the HQ.

Ms. Pauling was there as well,leaning against a purple coup with a derringer in her hands.

"When did you arrive?" Sniper asked as he took out his sniper rifle out from the van.

"About five minutes ago," she said. "So far I've seen no activity inside, but I don't want to go in alone,"

"No worries, we're here now," Scout said as he tried to put an arm around Ms. Pauling, who slipped away from the Bostonian.

"Do you know who came in the vans?" Spy asked.

"No, but they're packing some serious heat," Ms. Pauling said. "I've counted multiple automatic weapons left inside the vans, as well as explosives and protective gear,"

While Ms. Pauling was talking, Sniper and Engi were having their own conversation. "You think Austin's ok in there?" Sniper asked.

"I dunno, partner," Engi said. "But he handled worse right?"

A scream caught the group's attention as a person crashed through a window and ran screaming to the group. He wore a camo green hat, a bullet proof vest over a green shirt, beige pants. "Save yourselves!" he yelled. "There's a fucking monster in there, fuck, a fucking monster," he grabbed Spy by his suit and shook him. "Do not, I repeat do NOT go in there,"

Spy shook the man off him. "A monster?"

"Wait am I saying, there was two! Jeezus, it-they-fuck man. They killed everyone! A-A-And..."

"Dude, chill," Scout said. "No one can hear what you're saying over your stuttering,"

"I trying to say-AUUUUUUUGH!" a black tentacle had shot itself out from the broken window and wrapped itself around the man. "No! NOOOOOOOO!" he screamed as he was dragged back towards the building. The mercs scrambled to grab the man, but he was quickly dragged through the window and out of their grasp.

"Dead, not big surprise," Heavy said.

"Welp, he's fucked," Scout said bluntly. "And I am not going in there,"

Soldier whacked Scout on the back of his head. "I will not tolerate you being scared of a tentacle, Private Twinkletoes!" he shouted. "Who's up for a monster hunt men?" he said as he cocked his shotgun and ran straight into the base.

"We should go and make sure he doesn't die," Medic said.

The team slowly followed suit into the HQ. What they noticed when they got in was that the base was completely dark. Only some areas were light up because of the sunlight, but other than that it was pitch black. Engi flipped a light switch and found out it wasn't working. He tried another to only have the same result. "Light's aren't working, anyone have a flashlight?" he asked.

None of the other mercs said anything.

He sighed and fished a small flashlight out of his pocket and turned it on. The scene that the flashlight reveled in the hallway was particularly gruesome. Bullets holes riddled the walls and ceiling, while the mangled dead corpses of what used to be men littered the floor.

The group carefully stepped over the corpses, leaving their shoe prints in the blood.

"I'm assuming this has to do with your "guest", right guys?" Ms. Pauling asked.

"Guest? What guest Ms. Pauling?" Scout asked, slightly nervous.

"Um, like the person who completely trashed BLU yesterday?" she replied. "Yeah, Administrator knows already, don't think you can keep secrets from her,"

"I highly doubt he's capable of doing this amount of damage," Sniper said pointing to a man completely ripped in half.

"Or this," Engi pointed to a man who's chest cavity was hollowed out.

"What's his name?" she asked the Texan.

"Austin,"

Ms. Pauling almost dropped her revolver at the name as she froze.

"You ok there?"

She snapped out of her frozen state, "Uh, yeah...um just asking, he doesn't happen to be working as part of the Jack and Jill merc duo is he?"

"You know him?" Medic asked.

"Know him?" she said. "He's...he's my younger brother,"

* * *

 **A/N: Like how this story is being received. Cheers, mates!**

 **Till next time,**

 **-D.W**


	5. Jack THE Ripper pt 2

**A/N: Ditto. Slightly shorter than the 2k word goal, but I ran out of ideas.**

* * *

The mercs looked at her in pure shock.

"Wait, he's related to you?" Scout asked. "You two don't even look alike,"

"Who says we have to look alike to be related?"

"Guess the merc blood runs in the family huh?" Sniper said.

"He didn't happen to tell you his little secret did he?"

"He has more?" Scout asked. "I thought being Jack the Ripper was his only secret,"

"Oh dear this is bad..." Ms. Pauling started to pace back and forward muttering something.

"What's bad?"

 _ **"Fresh meat..."**_ a distorted voice echoed throughout the hall, sending a chill down everyone's spine.

"What was that?" Sniper asked as everyone else readied their weapons. They could hear the faint noise of gunfire coming from down the hall.

"C'mon!" Engi said as he charged straight into the darkness.

"We're not going to the scary voice are we?" Scout asked.

"We are," Spy calmly said as he followed Engi.

The group hurried down the hall and ended up in the living room, where they found three men with assault rifles firing at something that the mercs couldn't see.

"Keep firing!" one of them shouted while the others backed up slightly.

"Jenkins, I don't think it's working," another said as he reloaded.

The third noticed the mercs, "Hey! You guys, give us a hand here!" he shouted.

"What are we shooting?" Engi asked over the gunfire.

"That thing!" he pointed to a large, black colored wolf that slowly made its way over to them. Its eyes glowed an unnatural shade of purple, and it wore some kind of metal armor. Its muzzle was stained red, most likely from blood, and bullets were bouncing off harmlessly off its armor. "That thing survived a shot from an anti-tank rifle,"

The wolf stopped advancing before backing up to get a running start. It started to run towards the group before leaping and sinking its teeth into a man's head. The man fell to the ground, screaming. The wolf bit a little harder and shattered his skull, ending his screaming immediately.

"Shit!" the second man said, as he pulled a pistol out and started to fire at the wolf.

 ** _"I don't appreciate you messing with my dog,"_** the voice said once again.

Two tentacles shot out from the darkness and pieced both men through their chest. The men looked down in shock, only to torn in half by another set of tentacles that appeared out of nowhere.

 _ **"That's better,"**_ a figure stepped into the light produced by a lantern on the ground. The lack of light made it hard for the mercs to see clearly, but they could see some things about the figure. It was male for one, and he was wearing an unbuttoned coat with a tall collar that was flipped up. He wore a harness that held holsters for two revolvers, he also had two revolvers in holsters on the belt of his pants of his black colored slacks. But what stood out was the six black colored tentacles that were behind him. (Think Slenderman tentacles)

 ** _"So more came for the slaughter,"_** he said with a distorted chuckle. _**"Looks like I'm getting my money's worth,"**_

"Why does he have four revolvers?" Scout whispered asked Sniper.

"So he doesn't have to reload," Sniper suggested.

"Or because he has four arms," Engi said pointing to the figure. The figure wasn't actually wearing the coat, he only wore it like a blanket with the top button keeping it from falling off him. It seemed he only wanted the coat to hide his four arms, which proceeded to grab each revolver.

"Hit the deck!" the Texan yelled as a volley of bullets sailed over the team.

"Ugh! Bad dog!" Scout said as he tried to avoid the jaws of the armored wolf by rolling left and right. "Little help!"

Heavy revved up his minigun and set his sights on the wolf. "EEEEEYYYAAHHHHHH!" he shouted.

The wolf flinched and was pushed back slightly by the barrage of bullets. This distraction allowed Scout to slip out and get to safety.

Meanwhile, the others were taking on the figure. However it was much harder than dealing with the wolf. He would deflect anything the team threw at them with his tentacles or would simply vanish and surprise them elsewhere.

"I know this is a bad time to ask," Engi said. "But is this his secret?"

Ms. Pauling nodded. "Sorta...his secret is that he's a shadow elemental,"

"A what?"

"He basically has power over shadows,"

"Then what's this?"

"He's only like this if he's extremely pissed or if he's seriously wounded," she said over the gunfire. "It's like a safety instinct,"

"Then I bet my buttons that the wolf is Striker,"

"Who now?"

"You know the wolf, Austin said it was his dog,"

"Oh him-"

 **'CRASH!'**

The two looked what happened and found that Austin had created a large shadow hand and smacked Soldier and Demo into a nearby wall.

 _ **"You are pissing me off,"**_ he hissed. **_"Why aren't you dying?"_**

"Uh cause we don't want to?" Scout said as he avoided a small ball of energy that was thrown at him.

Austin growled at Scout. His tentacles shot out destroying everyone's weapons in the process.

"Uh oh, this is actually very bad," Medic said. The group was slowly backed into a corner by the two.

 ** _"This has gone on for long enough,"_ ** he said. _**"Now die,"**_

All six of his tentacles shot out towards the mercs. It looked like as if they were all going to perish when Ms. Pauling was able to get in front of the group.

"Pauling!" Scout shouted.

Suddenly the tentacles stopped inches from her face. They stayed there as he walked up to her.

"Terra is that you?" he asked Pauling, his voice wasn't distorted anymore.

* * *

I fucked up so bad.

Not only I attacked the REDs and almost killed them in my blind rage, but I'd also almost killed my older sister Terra in the process.

I've seen my elemental powers almost as a blessing and a curse my entire life. I was born with them, passed down from generations from an unknown ancestor of mine. The only problem was I had no idea how to control them. No one else in my family was an elemental, so most of the time I had to learn how to control them on my own, which often landed me in trouble.

Short temper plus god-like powers do not mix well.

Besides my parents, the only two true friends I had were my sisters, Alisa and Terra. They often helped to cope with my "abilities", and were probably the only two people who could talk me out if I ever want to kill someone in a blind rage.

Actually make that three with Striker. Let me just say, I have no idea how I created him alright? One second you're thinking about something completely random, and 'poof!' a talking dog-wolf hybrid suddenly appears in your bedroom out of nowhere.

I had a swell of a time explaining that to my family.

Anyway, back to what I was doing.

I was, once again, sitting on a flat rock outside of RED HQ. Striker was somewhere else, most likely sleeping.

"Hey,"

I turned around to find Terra walking up beside me.

"Hi," I said before turning back to look at something off in the distance.

"I'm surprised you never turned back yet," she said. Apart from the extra appendages, and slight clothing change I didn't really look different. I pulled the black bandana that was covering the bottom half on my face to talk to her better.

"Forgot to..." I replied. "But something tells me I should spend more time like this, considering I don't have full control, yet,"

"You're getting better, at least no one died this time," I gave her a 'really?' look. "Ok no one on our side died from you," Pauling said. "So who were those guys anyways?"

My bottom set of arms crossed while the top set started to twiddle their thumbs as I thought. "To be honest, I don't really know," I said. "I'm still figuring out how I got here in the first place,"

"So I've heard, anyways Alisa called me earlier about you. She's been trying to locate you,"

"Mmph, she's always looking from me whenever I get into shit like this," one of my tentacles flicked in irritation before I sighed. "So did you explain everything to the guys yet?"

She nodded.

"They must think I'm a freak of some sorts now..."

"Hmm, not really, this isn't the first time they've encountered something weird as this,"

I turned back to Terra. "Really?"

"Yup, they faced a mage, a giant axe-wielding headless horseless horseman, and Demo's eyeball- yeah, I don't get the last one either,"

I tilted my head in curiosity. "Are you sure they're mercs?"

"Yes," she smiled. "But trust me, they've gotten into way more crazier situations then you could imagine,"

"Tell me about it,"

"Yo Pauling, Jack!" we turned to find Scout running towards us. "Um, I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

"No not really," I said. "Need something?"

He nodded. "One of the guys is still alive, somehow, I think we can get something out of him," he said.

"Someone's still alive after my rampage?" I asked. "Lucky bastard,"

"Well, he's missing at least half of his limbs, but yeah..."

"Where is he?"

"In the main hallway, why?"

I smirked before grabbing the two by their collars. "Hold on,"

"What are you-" before Scout could say more I turned completely black and jumped into a shadow of a nearby cactus, dragging the two behind me.

We ended up in a black and white colored world. It looked similar to the colored world, but something felt off about it. Well, at least to everyone but me.

"Where the hell are we?" Scout asked.

"The shadow realm," I responded. "I use this place to get around easily. Just don't let go of me, regular humans can fade out of existence here if they're not with someone who has shadow powers,"

"Ok..."

"Here's the spot, hang on," I jumped into a white colored shadow in the ground. We popped out inside RED HQ next to the others, slightly surprising them.

"So who's lucky contestant number one?"

* * *

 **A/N: Done. Guess I have to work on other stories now 'sighs'.**

 **Till next time,**

 **-D.W**


	6. AN: Discontinued

**A/N: Ok...so I decided and realized that this story is utterly stupid, mainly because of the plot. Last night I was going over the plot and what was going on so far and realized how dumb it was. (I think I drank too much scrumpy when I was writing this)**

 **I've decided to completely rewrite the story and call it something else, some elements will be the same but just know it will be a complete overhaul of this story.**

 **Oh boy, this is going to be a long one... and I've still have to update several other stories.**

 **Well, poop. I better get going.**

 **-D.W**


End file.
